


mail myself to you

by SubbyP



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Ravenloft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Ravenloft, Epistolary, M/M, because the world was craving an epistolary fic set in an obscure d&d setting, will probably end up in non-chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubbyP/pseuds/SubbyP
Summary: Epistolary excerpts from the romance of two roving monster hunters.Will update if and when I get more ideas.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 8





	mail myself to you

Darling,

How are things back in the Core? Did you finish up your thing in Richemulot? I hope you’re taking some time to enjoy all that nice weather. I think of you out in that Richemulot countryside, with the autumn sunlight all golden in your hair, and I kind of hate you a little bit for it because it is so damned cold out here.

We’re all camped out a few miles from this tiny town--Jack insists I not tell you which one, but who cares because they’re all called something like Hurgurvigurgenkovia-- and it hasn’t taken long for us to all start hating each other. There’s nothing to do in town or in our camp. We’ve talked about everything we had to talk about, and we’ve all read every book anyone brought, and nobody will play cards with me because Lena thinks it’s funny to tell the new recruits that I cheat, and I drank all my liquor and Jack won’t let me buy more because he says all the food in Vorostokov is tainted.

Jack is a crazy old man, but I can’t deny that something seems creepy about this place, with the snow all over everything killing all the sound. In the woods it’s quiet enough to be another world. And there are no animal tracks. I know that Vorostokov is going through a famine, and of course it’s winter (is it ever!) but I went out in the woods the other day and I swear there were none. No signs of animal life at all. I never thought a forest could be as sterile as a morgue before I came here.

The town definitely has living people in it at least, but they don’t talk much, just stare with these big silent moon eyes. People say that they love to have a good time in Vorostokov, but I guess fun never reached this town, or they don’t believe in sharing it with foreigners. Of course it could be due to the cold, which as I might have mentioned is the worst thing I ever felt, and also horrible.

So to sum up we’re all just waiting out here for Jack’s contact, or for the sweet release of death, whichever comes first. (And may I say that I don’t believe in being rude to a lady but she is sure taking her time getting here. I can’t imagine that it’s easy to travel in these lands though.)

Is it rude of me that I wish you were here? I don’t want you to be as bored as I am, but sitting around in my tent would be much more pleasant with you in my lap. Also you might play cards with me, although I don’t have any more liquor to bet with. I’m sure we could come up with something.

Honestly though I think I’ll just wish I was there with you instead, in the warm sunlight, eating something other than trail rations and listening to you talk about your homeland or what you’ve been up to since we last met. Maybe that thought can keep me warm through my time in Hurtorgorvenkovia and send me back into your arms with a minimum of frostbite.

I hope you’re keeping well without me. I know you got along by yourself just fine for a long time, but I do worry, especially about your particular ailment.

I just realized that I don’t know if Hurgermorgorvia even has a post box. I guess I’ll find out. If this letter doesn’t get to you, then you’ll know that it doesn’t.

Yours,  
Jesse


End file.
